In a conventional suitcase, two separate and independent combination locks are provided on each side of the handle for the suitcase. In order to simplify unlocking as well as to avoid confusion, the users are generally setting these two locks with same unlocking combination numbers. From this fact, it can be seen that only one novel lock is actually required, if it can serve both the left and right side locking function it will be more advantageous to the users for its simplicity, practicality, and convenience.
A conventional suitcase can be unlocked to open no matter it is placed in a vertical or horizontal position, but when it is opened in vertical position the articles inside the suitcase will drop out. Therefore, a means to prevent the suitcase from being opened in its vertical position is required. Though there are suitcases marketed which possess this function, they are not widely accepted by the public due to their structural complexity.
The handle of a suitcase is utilized to house the combination lock which controls both the left and right side fastener of the suitcase, to open only when the suitcase is placed in horizontal position, not only serves the above proposes but also reduces the production cost.